The subject matter disclosed herein relates to radiographic imaging of animal subjects, in particular, to applications using Cone-Beam Computed Tomography imaging.
Cone-Beam Computed Tomography (CBCT) imaging would provide a useful tool for diagnosis and treatment assessment, planning, and tracking for an animal as the imaging subject. Certain exemplary CBCT imaging apparatus and methods described herein may address a number of practical challenges for performing CBCT imaging in veterinary applications that relate to considerations such as protection and cleaning of the equipment, shielding of technicians and practitioners during imaging, humane treatment of the animal subject in positioning and restraining the subject for imaging, and efficient use of imaging time and resources. Imaging apparatus embodiments may include a number of features for helping to guide the animal into position and keep the animal in position during imaging. Other considerations may include animal response and behavior in preparing for imaging, during an imaging scan, and afterward, with the expectation that animal behavior may be unpredictable.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.